Night At Lady Oasis
by LeannTin
Summary: He was tired and yet he still had so much more work to complete, but Inuyasha's friend Miroku still manages to drag him to a night out at the newly renovated club Lady Oasis. COMPLETE


"Its just one night Inuyasha!" A young man shouted in excitement over the music, his head bobbing in time with the down beat. Inuyasha

grunted in response as he lit the cigar wedged tightly between his teeth, before sliding his matches back into his vest breast pocket. Puffing

from the cigar, he exhaled and watched the thick cloud of smoke waft away in the dim lit room. "Don't give a damn Miroku, I told you I wasn't in

the mood to go prowling around the city tonight."

The said young man turned to his longtime friend and business associate , "Of course I heard you, but you've been cooped up in that office too

long my old friend, so i apologize if I didn't take what you said to heart." Miroku winked playfully at the cocktail waitress that past by their

table, who in turn shimmied her hips along with the music, letting her flapper short dress skirt sway seductively over her deliciously plump

assets. Miroku all but shouted in joy as he watched the waitress's little show, before she walked away with an added skip in her step. He

wasn't an ass man like his friend obviously was but even he couldn't help but appreciate the sights. "Sweet mother of god who ever took over

for old man Toki sure knew what they were doing!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friends blatant ogling. Yes the new uniforms that the girls were wearing were by all means extremely appealing.

They wore short black dresses, low cut so just a hint of cleavage was showing and long legs covered in dark sheer like stockings. All in all

Inuyasha could understand why Miroku was drooling, but did he have to make it so pain-stakingly noticeable.

Leaning back in his chair Inuyasha continued to puff on his cigar, his golden eyes roamed lazily over the club. Shifting from the square wooden

dance floor to the live band playing behind them, he tapped his hand upon his thigh along with the music. Even though he was completely

against coming out he still would have to hand it to his friend, he may be an idiot but Miroku knew him inside and out, a night out was exactly

what he needed.

Miroku took a sip from his glass of whiskey on the rocks, normally not his choice of drink but he felt like something dark yet smooth would fit

the evening. While sipping his drink, Miroku peaked at his companion and smirked, he could clearly see that his friend was having a good time,

but he wasn't so stupid as to say 'I told you so', instead Miroku brought something else up. "So who do you think took over Lady Oasis?"

Inuyasha ashed his cigar in thought, before shrugging his shoulders, "I think shitface said it was the old man's great nephew or something."

Miroku snorted at the nickname that Inuyasha insisted on calling their other business associate Kouga Wolfe. "Great nephew? Huh…well the

kid so far is a natural." Miroku's purple gaze watch merrily as the band did its finale before the band's director turned around to speak into the

microphone. "Good even ladies and Gents! It is my extreme honor to now introduce our host for the evening." Both Young men sat up in their

chairs with interest and curiously watched the stage. The man on the stage suddenly chuckled before clearing his throat. "Oh wait my mistake,

I mean Hostess…please welcome to the stage the new owner of our 'Lady Oasis'!

Miroku and Inuyasha shared a look before returning their views to the stage as a woman that had all men in the building gasping in wonder

and the few ladies frowning in jealously. The woman who walked on the stage was a vision in red. Her dress touched the floor and her steps

were so smooth it looked like she was merely floating across the stage. The red fabric shined in the lights and you could see it hug all of her

curves. From the top of her breast to the wide set of her hips. Dear god her hips! The natural sway of them was mesmerizing, but what was

even more mesmerizing was the sound of her laughter when she stepped in front of the microphone.

"I'm sure all of you are flabbergasted, that a woman would be responsible for the…" everyone watched as a she gestured around them all.

"New renovations and delectable sights" Kagome winked as she made another gesture to one of the nearby waitresses who playfully did a bit

of a turn" Which caused the crowded to whistle like the wolves they were. Inuyasha didn't have to look over at Miroku to know he was also

loudly expressing his enthusiasm, instead he keep his eyes trained on the beauty before him watching as her cheeks flush a soft pink when

she let out another laugh, her dark curly hair unusually long and wavy falling casually over her left shoulder. Most woman he ran into like to cut

there locks into a bob, but on Kagome, Inuyasha could tell she looked better _with_ than without the length.

A seductive smirk past over the woman's red painted lips as she spoke softly into the microphone. " Now, before I leave you all there is just

one more thing I want to say..." Silence rang out over the club, each soul waiting to hear what the angel in red had to say. Her gaze sweeping

the floor slowly, her lips still in that smirk but as her eyes seem to pause on his, her smile almost turned a bit secretive as she softly purred

into the microphone." A little party never killed nobody…so you should dance until you drop." with those few words the band took their queue

and began playing again, the beat quickly throwing the patrons from their seats to the dance floor in a frenzy.

"Looks like Kouga was wrong about the nephew thing!" Miroku all but shouted over the music. Inuyasha puffed on his cigar again but never

took his eyes off the woman, watching as she leaves the stage and makes her rounds throughout the club, her body flanked by two brawny

men, one on the left the other on the right, . "Shitface is always wrong, the only thing the guy is good at is numbers." Miroku looked like he

wanted to protest but let it drop after further thought. "I wont argue with that my friend."

Miroku threw back the rest of his whiskey on the rocks, and Inuyasha did the same to his, but before the boys could even call for the waitress,

red suddenly clouded the vision. "Evening gentlemen, Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Houshi I presume." Miroku was faster to the react out of the two,

her hand was in his own as he leaned down to kiss her lightly against her knuckle. "Ah , I want to first start by saying that you are

an absolute beauty!" Kagome waved him off before laughing softly, "Thank you, Mr. Houshi, you are quiet the charmer!" Kagome cocked her

hip out and lightly rested her hands on them, when she turned her attention to Inuyasha, "But I wish I could say the same to your shy friend

here, not even getting up to greet a lady!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes darken a bit at the way her light grey eyes twinkled beautifully in the light, standing and taking his cigar from his

mouth Inuyasha reached out with his empty hand takes her left one out from resting against her hip and leans down, never letting his eyes

wonder from hers. "My apologies …" as his lips lightly touched her knuckles he discreetly sucked a bit on the flesh, and he was

awarded with a deep inhale from Kagome, and a subtle narrowing of her eyes. Inuyasha straightened and began puffing again of his cigar as

he watched Kagome snapped fingers and one of the many waitress made their appearance, but at her side was another woman, whose dress

was a soft purple and her eyes a light hazelnut matching her long straight hair, getting a closer look at the woman you could tell who she was

right away, the golfing champion of Yale Ms. Sango Hunter. Glance at the table Kagome turned her attention to the waitress. "Sora, be a dear

and get these gentlemen another drink, on the house of course." Before the woman could leave Kagome looked between her guests one more

time and spoke up again. "Actually just bring the bottle." Sora nodded as she left.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. Sango Hunter." Miroku was again the first to intervene but just by glancing at his

friends eyes he could tell Miroku was already smitten. "_The_ ? I thought I read in the papers you were still on tour? " Kagome and

Sango shared a look, before Sango spoke up a small smile of her own. "Just finished and since I was in town, I thought it was high time for

visit with Kagome." The girls looped their arms together and shared a giggle, "It's been months since I've see her and I've missed her so!"

Inuyasha stepped away from his chair and pulled it out further with one hand, the other still holding his cigar. "Please why don't you ladies

join us for a drink?" Miroku pulled out his own chair with a smirk. "Yes we insist!" Sango sat down taking Miroku's offered seat but Kagome

remained standing as she spoke with the men just standing off away from them behind her. "Souta..Kohaku, Go check on Shippo in the front,

after that relax and enjoy yourselves for the evening. " the two brawny men from earlier nodded and strolled off down the stairs leading

towards the bar, passing the waitress from earlier who carried 4 glasses and a bottle of popped champagne on a tray. After she conducted

business, Inuyasha gestured towards the chair again, and she greatly accepted the invitation before shifting a bit so he could push her closer

to the table. And once again he marveled at her beauty, her back was completely exposed the fabric draping down lazily over tailbone. How he

wanted to trail his lips and hands down from her shoulders and make her whole body flush with pleasure. As he pulled up another chair

Inuyasha made a promise to himself. _'She will definitely be mine_.'

It was well into the conversation and the one bottle that was on the table originally was replaced with another. All four laughed loudly as

Miroku told another one of his elaborated stories regarding him and his drunken mentor. "I don't believe you! How could he not tell the

difference between an orange and an apple?" Sango leaned in towards Miroku, her head resting upon her hands as she nudge him with her

shoulder. During the night Miroku had come comfortably close to Sango, going so far as to have his arm thrown over her shoulders. Miroku

smiled warmly at the woman tucked against his side and squeezed her to him gently. "One would be able to if they hadn't just polished off a

bottle of bourbon by themselves." The table exploded into gasps and laughter again. The music suddenly changed and the rest of the table

watched as Sango shrugged off Miroku's arm and all but tugged on his wrist. "Come I feel like a dance, and I demand that you join

me!" Miroku didn't even protest, in the end it was him dragging the woman behind him who squealed in delight as they descended the steps

to the semi crowed floor.

With his cigar long gone, he decided to continue to partake in his new pastime. Like Miroku had gotten closer to Sango through the evening,

Inuyasha had done the same thing with Kagome, but his was harder to notice. Grey eyes turned to Gold when their friends left them. "Aren't

you going to ask me to dance ? Inuyasha chuckled and leaned his face towards her whispering softly against her ear. "I'm not up

for sharing you just yet .." he placed a small kiss along her jawline just below her ear, and continued letting his hand slide up and

down her thigh even climbing up and inward to the inside of her thigh. "Tsk tsk, didn't your mother teach you better …" Leaning back Inuyasha

winked at the woman. "She did, but I'm a greedy bastard and I don't like to share my things."

Kagome's brow arched in question, which is exactly what he wanted, Inuyasha wanted her to catch his choice of phasing. "Last time I checked

I wasn't yours…" Inuyasha squeezed her thigh gently. "Then if I were you, I'd check again." He watched she threw her head back in laughter

her cheeks once again taking on the flush pink. "You are in a league of your own!" Inuyasha grinned and leaned towards her again this time

letting his fingertips lightly trace up and down her spine. "I'm not hearing a no Ms. Kagome"

Kagome turned her gaze to the man and let her eyes roam over his physique, Kagome had to be honest with herself, when he had first

walked into her establishment she immediately knew who he was, Inuyasha Takahash, the crème de la crème of businessmen. He owned

three skyscrapers, five pharmacies, and one hotel, not to mention all the other things he dabbled in under the radar. Kagome wasn't stupid

she knew Takahashi wasn't all clean, but she liked him even more that way. Her mother always told her she had thing for trouble. "On three

conditions .."

Inuyasha smirked as he began refilling both of their champagne flutes. "Alright name it doll face." With his face turned Inuyasha was unable to

see the bristle of Kagome's shoulders. "Actually make that four, Number one being, that horrid nickname 'Doll face', please let that be the first

and the last time that it passes your lips" Inuyasha chuckled and picked up his glass, and waited for her to follow suit. "Of course whatever

you want sweetheart." He watched as she picked up her own glass and lightly they both clicked them together, never breaking contact as

they took their sip. Putting down his glass Inuyasha watched as Kagome nursed hers, "So your other three conditions?"

Kagome looked away for a moment as she spoke. "Trust…I want you to trust me." Inuyasha nodded slowly and gestured toward her to

continue. "Thirdly, I want Honesty." This time Kagome did turn back to him, wanting Inuyasha to understand her completely. "And Lastly You

may be a selfish bastard Mr. Takahashi but I'm a selfish bitch and I absolutely loathe the idea of having to share you." Kagome arched a brow

and waited for his response, yet what she was expecting wasn't what she received.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and lightly tapped her on the nose. "You have a deal . I'll phone you tomorrow." Inuyasha stood up

from his chair just as Miroku and Sango made there entrance both laughing and breathless. "Time to go idiot we have an early morning

tomorrow with those damn ." Inuyasha placed his lampher hat upon his head tilting it a bit, and picked up his coat from the back of a

still shell shocked Kagome's chair. Miroku bid a goodnight to both of the women making a promise to see them again, and quickly took off after

his friend.

Just after the men made there exit Sango sat down in the vacant chair of Inuyasha and burst in a fit of laughter. "Oh sweet merciful god, that

man can dance…I mean-" Sango stopped when she notice how her friend seemed to be frozen in place. "Kagome are you ok-"

"Oh the nerve that man! He thinks he just….and then just leave!?" Kagome stood up so suddenly she almost knocking over a few glasses on

the table. Sango blinked at her friends sudden burst of anger, and reached out slowly trying to calm Kagome down, but before Sango could

even touch Kagome's hand the girl was back down in her chair with a huff. "I should banned that bastard.."

"Wait just what did he do to you Kagome?!" Sango quickly started to sooth her friend it was a rare thing for Kagome to use language. "Do I

need to bring out hiraikotsu?" Kagome turned to Sango this time a blush touching from her cheeks and down to her neck, looking around them

she quietly whispered to Sango. "He…that son of a bitch kissed me!" but any comfort she was going to receive from Sango stopped there, for

her friend was overcome with a sudden fits of laughter.

"Sango!"

"Ha ha I'm sorry love but seriously you are throwing a fit over a simple kiss, if I remember correctly you've had a thing for since

you and I caught a glimpse of him 2 summers ago at your uncle's 50th birthday gala." Sango started to laugh again when Kagome tried to hush

her. "Come on Kagome you can't honestly tell me that you disliked the kiss?"

Another blush found its way upon Kagome's face. "I'm not upset about the kiss..I'm more upset that he had the gall to give me the best kiss of

my life and just leave with a 'I'll phone ya later sweetheart'..what type of man does that?!"

Sango smirked and winked at Kagome. "Your future husband?"

Kagome mirrored Sango's expression and crossed her legs and arms before leaning back in her chair. "He damn straight better be!"

AN: There you go my first oneshot, I hope you all enjoy, the time period is around 1920's but some the slang may have been around the 1940's. I was visiting the doctor office where I heard a lot of big band music playing quietly in the waiting room. I swear to you guys this story practically wrote itself. Of course I had a little help from fergie's song 'A little party never killed nobody.'


End file.
